


Birds of A Feather

by Mamawerecat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: It took Derek a second to regain control of his breathing. If that was his reaction after just that one smile, this whole encounter was going to kill him.





	Birds of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Began as a response to a [sentence prompt](https://otpwritingpromts.tumblr.com/post/171467668830/another-set-of-sentence-prompts)... turned into this. I don't know what to tell you.
> 
> Shout out to [Stefanie](https://asttralhell.tumblr.com) for being the best support and cheerleader ever. Also shout out to [Kat](cherryxblossoms.tumblr.com) because she's awesome as hell and helped in fixing a part of this fic I didn't even realize was broke. My friends are great <3

    Derek’s computer wouldn’t work no matter what he tried. Contrary to what Erica and Isaac spread around their department, he knew how to work a computer and do basic troubleshooting which is why he was baffled as to why he couldn’t get the damn thing to work. He was convinced that it was a demon put on this Earth with its sole purpose being to fuck with him. It would act up, he would get someone in the squad to look at it, it would be something simple, and they would then laugh and laugh at him even though he tried the same thing they had 30 minutes before. He’d generally call Boyd or Laura for this sort of thing, but he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with their heckling. Plus, he needs to get it fixed as fast as possible.

    This is how Derek ended up calling one of the local geek squads to come to his apartment to fix it once and for all.The dispatcher told him that it’d be an hour before the person was able to get to him. With nothing but time on his hands, Derek decided that it was an excellent time to continue his binge watch of The Teacher Who Defied Hitler while indulging in his secret hobby, embroidery. He didn’t think anyone would make fun of him for it, not any more than they do the computer thing, but he liked having something that was just his and his alone. Also, it usually led to the “What got you into it” question and he wasn’t comfortable with talking to people about his therapy sessions, not even his close friends. It was something that calmed him and that allowed him to focus on something instead of the gnawing anxiety.

    With that decided, Derek got out all of his supplies and the pattern he was working on. Once he started, it was easy to get swept up in it. He must have lost track of time because the next thing he knew someone was knocking on the door. Derek got up slowly so as to not disturb any of the supplies around him. 

    He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he opened the door, maybe a pudgy guy with some khakis and an ill-fitting polo shirt with the company logo on it, but it wasn’t this. The man was absolutely gorgeous, with moles dotting his pale skin and beautiful honey colored eyes and a lean athletic frame. Derek was right on the khakis and ill-fitting company shirt part, but the guy seemed to pull it off quite well. The name tag on the man’s chest proclaimed that he was Scott, he didn’t seem like a Scott but most people didn’t think he looked like a Derek, he was mostly told he looked like a “Miguel.” It’s entirely possible that Derek was staring a little longer than what was usually considered “normal” because Scott seemed to be uncomfortable.

    “So,” Scott began, clearing his throat, “Can you direct me to the computer you’re having problems with?” 

    “Yes?” Derek blinked at him slowly. “Oh. Yeah, yes. It’s through the den and into the bedroom. You can follow me, Scott.” Derek motioned for him to follow but Scott didn’t budge.

    “What? What did you call me?” Scott looked extremely confused.

    “Scott?” Derek looked helplessly at the man in front of him and pointed at his name tag. The man’s gaze followed where Derek was pointing.

    “Oh! No. Shi--- I mean Crap! I accidentally grabbed my buddy’s shirt. We’re roommates, and he works for the same company. My name is Stiles.” Stiles gave him a small wave. Derek smiled to himself; the name seemed to suit the man in front of him more than “Scott” did.

    “That fits you much better; I’m Derek.”

    “I know.” Stiles held up the clipboard in his hand, “If you’re not then I’m in the wrong apartment.” Derek chuckled 

    “No, lucky for me you’re in the right one.” Once Derek realized what he said he blushed and motioned for Stiles to follow him, “Come on.” He wouldn’t bet on it, but he was pretty sure he heard Stiles mutter something like “I think I’m the lucky one” under his breath as he turned away, but he probably imagined it.

    He started to lead Stiles toward the computer when he noticed that he wasn’t being followed. Quickly, he turned back to look for him. When he found him, he saw that Stiles had found the embroidery that he had been doing. Immediately, he tensed expecting either stupid, bigoted questions or uncomfortable ones. Stiles shrugged and looked at Derek.

    “Is this uh… part of therapy or just something you picked up over the years?”

    “Excuse me?”

    “The needlepoint…” Stiles gestured at the half finished pattern, “Is it part of therapy or just a fun hobby?”

    “Why would you ask me something like that?” Derek snapped.

    “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just… Um.  I tried knitting for my unique little mix of anxiety and depression but couldn’t get the hang of it and I was just wondering if needlepoint would work. My therapist says I need something else to focus on and that creating something may help to give my destructive feelings an outlet. Creating a positive from a negative. Or something like that.” Stiles gave him a wan smile and shrugged.

    “Oh. It’s… Yeah, it’s part of therapy.”

    “Anxiety or Depression?”

    “I’m sorry??”

    “The embroidery… For anxiety or depression?”

    “Oh… Um, anxiety.”

    Stiles looked back at the half-finished pattern “This looks great by the way,” Stiles looked towards Derek again and smiled. Derek felt all the air leave his lungs at once. 

    It took Derek a second to regain control of his breathing. If that was his reaction after just that one smile, this whole encounter was going to kill him. He needed to shut this down, quick; otherwise, he’s just going to end up making a fool of himself.

    “I don’t want to be rude, but you’re here to do an actual job.” Stiles’ smile immediately fell and shifted into a mask of professionalism.

    “Yes, you’re right. I do apologize, sir. Please lead me to the computer.” Derek started walking toward the computer again, this time he felt Stiles’ presence behind him the whole time.

    “Most people just call me Derek. You don’t have to call me ‘sir’.”

    “So, sir. What seems to be the problem with it?” With that, Derek felt the tension build as Stiles seemed to ignore his request. 

    “It’s slow, and it keeps restarting.”

    “Hmmmm. Ok, let me see.” Stiles sat in the computer chair and waited for it to boot up. Derek felt a little disappointed that they had lost the easiness that had permeated the air before. He wasn’t sure how to get it back, but he knew he wanted to. After a few minutes of Stiles making small noises to himself as he poked around on the computer diagnosing the problem he spoke, “I think I see your problem, it looks like you’ve got some malware.”

    “Malware? Is that like a virus?”

    “Yes. Like squares and rectangles; All viruses are malware, but not all malware are viruses. I’m just going to run a malware remover, and you should be good to go. If you still have problems after this, then it’s more than likely an issue with your motherboard.”

    “Oh, ok. Thank you!”

    “No thanks needed, after all, it’s my job,” Stiles gave Derek a tight smile. Derek felt himself frown in response. He hadn’t realized how open Stiles’ face was until he closed it off. He was well aware that he could be surly at times. Usually, he didn’t care who it affected, in fact, it had taken years to perfect his “resting bitch face” as Erica liked to call it. Now, though, he was cursing himself for his inability to not act like a dick. “I’ll just make sure it removes everything and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

    “How long will this take?” Even though he wanted that easiness back, he still needed his computer to be in working order. “I really need this done today.”

    “Hmmm, I don’t know. It should be about 30 minutes, at most an hour.”  He watched as Stiles chewed his lip. “I could always start it and come back later?”

    “NO!” Stiles looked at him shocked. Derek was a little shocked himself; he really didn’t mean to scream that out. “I mean, no. There’s no need to do that. I mean… you can stay here. Do you… Do you maybe want a glass of water or something?” God, he hated being awkward.

    “Ummm… sure?”

    “Do you want a drink or not?” Derek snapped.

    “Not if you’re going to murder me.”

    “Why would I do that? You haven’t fixed my computer yet.” Slowly the absurdity of it all crept up on Derek, and he couldn’t have stopped the laugh bubbling up in his throat even if he tried. Stiles soon joined in, and Derek felt some of the tension between them leave. After a few minutes, their laughs subsided, and they entered a comfortable silence.

    “If you don’t mind me asking, why is it so important that this gets done today?” Derek blushed at Stiles’ question.

    “I may have… forgotten to file my taxes.”

    “You’re kidding me, right?!”

    “No. I meant to file them a month ago but I’ve been working double shifts back to back and time has kind of gotten away from me. Then I realized it was the last day to file and the stupid computer started pulling the same shit it always does.”

    “Wow. That sucks, I mean, I understand how double shifts can make you. My dad is a sheriff, and my best bud’s mom is an ER nurse, but still… leaving it to the last day?”

    “Yes, I know. Thanks, Mom. I’m just so exhausted by the time I get home I’m not really focused on taxes.”

    “So, where do you work that has you so drained?”

    “I’m a Firefighter.”

    “Oh well, I guess that as good of an excuse as any.” Stiles gave him a bright smile. “I bet you save kittens from trees.” 

    “If the situation warrants it.” Derek blushed for the third time that day. ‘ _ This must be some kind of record for me _ ’ he thought to himself. 

    “OH MY GOD YOU DO. HOLY SHIT. That’s so not fair no one should be as attractive as you and embroider and save fuckin’ kittens from trees.” Stiles’ once pale face began to resemble the color of a tomato. “I mean. Oh god.” He bent over in the chair to strike his head against the desk once before looking back up to Derek. “I could use that glass of water now.” Stiles folded his arms onto the desk and then lowered his head to them so that he was mumbling when he spoke,  “Or the murder, please if you’re going to murder me please do it now. I’m begging you. Spare us both more of this awkwardness.”

    “Would you like ice in it?” Derek gestured to the general direction of the kitchen. Stiles’ head snapped up.

    “Of course I would, I’m not a god damned heathen.”

    “Ok, Ice it is for the moral upright.”  Derek held up his hands in surrender as he left. He quickly went to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water for Stiles and was about to put in the ice when a thought struck him. It was stupid and childish, but he just wanted to see how Stiles would react. He took the ice tray out of the freezer and only took out one piece of ice and put it into the glass. Derek knew it was dumb and kinda lame, but it made him laugh so who cared. He never really considered himself that kind of guy but here he was, about to pull some pigtails. 

    When he came back into the room, Stiles was quietly banging his head against his folded arms on top of the desk and muttering “oh my god, get your shit together Stilinski,” but he stopped when he heard Derek come into the room and looked up.

    “Stilinski? Your name is Stiles Stilinski? Why would your parents do that to you?” Derek walked over to stand beside where Stiles was sitting, just wanting to be near him, and leaned his hip against the desk.

    “Well they didn’t, not really, but it’s better than my actual birth name. Believe me.” While he was talking, Stiles spun the chair to face Derek so that he didn’t have to strain his neck talking to him.  

    “So your parents gave you a name so bad that your only option was to go by a name that sounds like it belongs in a Marvel Comic? Geez, why??”

    “You’d have to ask my dad. It’s because of him and his crazy Polish family. The only thing better is that his name is so bad he has to go by John. I mean at least Stiles sounds more interesting than boring old John.” Stiles beamed up at Derek. “Is that my water?” Stiles stood up from the chair, his joints popping as he stretched.  

    “OH! Yeah, yes,  yup… here it is. The water. The water with ice, the water with the ice you asked for because you are not a heathen.” Derek held out the cup of water as Stiles grabbed it from his hand.

    “Did you spit in or something?” Stiles looked at the cup suspiciously.

    “No. Of course not, why would I do something like that?”

    “I don’t know, but you did something because you are smirking at me.” Tentatively, Stiles took as a sip from the glass. “I don’t taste anything off.”

    “You…” Derek started chuckling to himself, “It’s… the ice. I only put one ice cube in there.” He kept laughing even with Stiles looking at him like he’d grown another head.

    “Did… did you just Spongebob me?”

    “I have no idea what that means.”

    “Oh my god, that means you came up with that lame prank by yourself. This is just… the best news I’ve ever heard.”

    “Whatever.” Derek flushed with embarrassment. God, he felt so stupid. He isn’t usually this playful and unguarded, especially not around someone he just met. Suddenly, he felt his personal space being invaded by a warm body.

    “No, no, no don’t do that. I mean.. That’s so awesome. You’re so awesome. You are extremely attractive, nerdy as hell - and don’t try to deny that because I didn’t just let that Marvel comment go by -, sweet, and you save kittens from trees and people from burning houses, and embroider just… Ugh. Can I kiss you?”

    “Ummm…” Derek blinked. It was a lot of words to take in at once. All of the sudden the heat that was pressed against him disappeared, Derek blinked again.

    “Oh! I guess I misread this. Shit, sorry! I’ll just finish up and go.” Stiles started retreating, so Derek reached out a hand to stop him.

    “No, you didn’t misread this. Sorry, it just took a moment for my brain to catch up.” Derek pulled Stiles back against him, leaned down, and gently pressed his lips against Stiles’. He felt Stiles’ breath hitch, and he’s pretty sure that his did the same. Soon the softness gave way to passion as Derek boxed Stiles against the desk with his body and the kisses became biting and heated. Neither tried to take it further, more than happy with the kissing. They were both so lost in each other that the sudden beeping beside them startled them. Derek looked at Stiles’ kiss-swollen lips, trailing his eyes slowly across his face towards his heavy-lidded eyes. ‘ _ Damn, _ ’ Derek thought to himself as Stiles glanced at the computer, “ _ he’s so fucking beautiful. _ ”

    “Heh, um… sorry I forgot I set a timer to check on the malware remover.” Stiles looked back towards Derek. “I um… better check to see if it worked.” 

    Derek got the hint and moved out of the way so Stiles could work. No matter how much he wanted to go back to making out with Stiles, he still needed his computer fixed so he could file his taxes. He felt that Stiles was worth a lot things, but no one was worth having to deal with the IRS. Plus, Stiles was technically working and being paid for his time by Derek which made Derek feel a little like he was forcing Stiles or even paying him to make out with him. Derek wasn’t sure which, but it made him feel uneasy, so he was going to wait until Stiles was done and off the clock before asking him out on a real date. Stiles made a small hmming sound. 

    “That does not sound like a person who just solved a guy’s problem.”

    “No, it definitely removed all of the malware I’m just starting to wonder if maybe there’s an issue with your graphics card too. However, I’m going to go with the simple answer and try to see if there are any updates you haven’t installed.”

    “Probably all of them? I don’t know I don’t think I’ve updated it since I got it.”

    “And how long have you had it?”

    “Maybe a year?”

    “Well, that’s a huge problem right there. Ok, I’m going to get the process of updating started right after I verify a few other things. I don’t want to add to your bill since you have to pay for every hour I’m here, so we’ll consider this the end. The updates are going to take awhile. After it’s done, you can call us back if you still have any problems.” Stiles spoke as he worked deftly.

    “What about my taxes?” 

    “Well, how about this? I’ll give you my invoice, and I’ll go back to my office to file some paperwork and get my laptop. In about an hour I’ll meet you at The Island Diner, and you can use my laptop to do your taxes, and after that, we can eat and see a movie.” Stiles seemed bashful at his suggestion, but there was excitement in his eyes.

    “Yeah,” Derek croaked, suddenly feeling parched, “that sounds wonderful.”

    “Just remember, I don’t set the prices for this.” Stiles gave Derek a radiant smile and started writing the invoice. Once he was finished, he handed it over to Derek who raised his eyebrows at the cost.

    “Well, you’re paying for dinner.”

    “Oh ho ho ho hell naw. We don’t play that. Pay the greedy corporation so they can pay the poor grunts a barely livable wage. This is how it’s supposed to go. Now do your part and get mad and ask to speak to my manager and blah blah blah. Just remember that the more you yell, the less time we have to do this.” Stiles darted into Derek’s personal space again to give him a quick kiss. Just as things were about to escalate, Stiles pulled away. “See, isn’t that better?”

    “This better not have been your way of buttering me up just so I wouldn’t complain.” They started walking to the front of Derek’s apartment, towards the door.

    “Pffft, I would never do that. In fact, please call and complain. I hate this job.”

    “Then why do you do it?”

    “Because I need a place to live and food to eat? Also, I’m finishing up my degree. Shit is expensive. But, that’s a conversation for a date, wouldn’t you say?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

    “I can’t believe I’m attracted to you.”

    “But you are. No take backs.” Stiles stopped a moment “Actually no, of course, you could say no at any time. I want nothing less than enthusiastic consent. Anyways… The Island Diner in an hour.” 

    “I’ll be there.”

    “Excellent! Great!” Stiles opened the door and started walking backward out of it while pointing finger guns at Derek. “Awesome! Tubular! Groovy!”

    Derek closed the door before Stiles could let out any more ridiculous synonyms. He gently banged his head against the door. “ _ He is ridiculous. What am I getting myself into? _ ” Derek thought to himself. With a sigh, he pushed himself up and towards the bedroom again. “ _ God, would it be weird to change into something else for this after he’s already seen me in this? _ ” He didn’t know what the hell to do in this situation. After weighing all his options while pacing around the apartment, he decided to go for the path of least resistance and call Braeden. Hopefully, she’d be by herself and not with Laura. Having his sister date one of his best friends was fine until it wasn’t. Braeden picked up on the fourth ring.

    “Well, if it isn’t my wayward brother in law.”

    “You do know that you and Laura would have to be married for that to work, right?”

    “Yes well, we might as well be. Anyways, I know you didn’t call me to correct me for something I hadn’t said yet so…”

    “No, you’re right. Is Laura around you?”

    “Nope. She’s out with Cora somewhere.” 

    Derek quickly explained everything that had happened while cleaning up his embroidery supplies. Once he was done with the explanation, he waited patiently for her input, but there was nothing but silence on the other end. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he checked it to make sure that the call still showed active, it was. Then he started hearing quiet gasps through the speaker. At first, he was worried that Braeden had gotten hurt somehow, but then the guffawing started.

    “I can’t believe you of all people are laughing at me.”

    “I’m sorry Derek, but that is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Only you. I mean, good for you but holy shit.”

    “Ok, but you didn’t answer my question.” Derek sighed deeply.

    “What was your question?”

    “Would it be strange if I changed clothes for the date even though he’s already seen me in what I’m wearing today?”

    “That depends…”

    “On what?”

    “Are you wearing sweatpants or anything you’d deem unacceptable going out in public in, even if you weren’t about to go on a date?”

    “Yes? Oh my god. I just realized I was in sweatpants the whole time. Holy shit.”

    “Don’t panic. I promise that didn’t hurt your level of attractiveness in his eyes. Or most people’s, really. But it’s great! You have a built in excuse for changing. Plus, Stiles will probably be changing out of his uniform so don’t feel worried about it. Just go and have fun! 

    “Easy for you to say.”

    “Just relax. Throw on some jeans that shows off your ass..ets.”

    “You’re terrible.”

    “I know. I gotta go now, Laura’s back. --” The notification beep sounded, indicating the call had been disconnected.

    “Well bye then.” Derek said to a quiet phone. He decided to take a quick shower before getting dressed. When he was out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and glanced at his computer. The updates were only about 47% done so he got dressed in a pair of jeans and his favorite henley. He gathered all of his tax documents and headed down to The Island Diner. 

    By the time he got to the diner he had convinced himself to turn around five times, his anxiety working against him at every point. At first he couldn’t get the idea of Stiles using him out of his head. Derek had almost convinced himself that Stiles just kissed him and flirted with him to distract him from the truly outrageous price he was going to have to pay for just 40 minutes of someone’s time. However, he kept circling back around to how earnest Stiles was when telling him about his own struggles with mental illness. Really, it was just a stray comment but he could tell Stiles meant it. Plus, logic broke through when he realized it wasn’t Stiles’ business and he didn’t set the prices.

    Then he convinced himself that once Stiles got to know him he’d be disappointed. Derek wasn’t entirely obtuse when it came to self-awareness. He knew he could be surly and broody at times and absolutely lame when it came to jokes. Cora once said he had a “whole other level of Dad jokes,” and he had to agree she wasn’t entirely  **_wrong_ ** . But, logic once again prevailed when it reminded that Stiles had gotten a pretty good idea of  _ both _ of those things in the short time they spent together and Stiles still asked him on a date. Then it was just reiterations of the same point of never being good enough or too awkward. He didn’t have quiet as good of a handle on those thoughts as he had wished. 

    The one thought that got him through was that he would never know if he never tried. In the short time he spent with Stiles he knew for sure that he wanted to try for something with him. Even if their budding romance didn’t work out he hoped he’d at least get a friend out of this. This was the thought that carried him all the way to the door of the diner. 

    He was about to open the door but he hesitated. What if all of his anxieties weren’t wrong, hell what if Stiles wasn’t how he built him up to be in his head, ‘ _ Oh god, can I do this? _ ” He was about to start shaking when he happened to look left and caught sight of Stiles sitting in a booth close to the door. It was obvious Stiles had seen him from the raised eyebrow he sported but as he looked closer he could see the same nervousness in eyes. Stiles was going to let Derek make that decision though, and either way he’d stand by it. Somehow, in that moment, Derek just knew that if he opened the door to the diner and sat down that his life would be changed forever. Things would never be the same, they would get messy and complicated but probably crazy and wonderful, filled with pain, work, grief, but laughter and most of all love. He could turn around right now and never look back. Everything would stay the same, everything would stay safe. With a final look at Stiles, he took a deep breath and walked through the door and into the next chapter of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come follow me on tumblr!](mamawerecat.tumblr.com) or just [reblogging it](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/post/171818494991/author-mamawerecat-mamawerecat-on-ao3-word) would be awesome


End file.
